Kontinu
by Phantomato
Summary: <html><head></head>Karena aku akan selalu mencintaimu, begitu terus menerus, secara kontinu. Jika aku diberi kesempatan kedua, aku juga akan mencintaimu. Begitu juga di kesempatan ketiga, keempat, dan seterusnya. Aku sudah terisi olehmu, dan tak akan ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Selamanya. Karena kemarin, hari ini, dan seterusnya aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Warning! Typo(s), YAOI, AU, OOC, etc.</html>


Karena aku akan selalu mencintaimu, begitu terus menerus, secara kontinu. Jika aku diberi kesempatan kedua, aku juga akan mencintaimu. Begitu juga di kesempatan ketiga, keempat, dan seterusnya. Aku sudah terisi olehmu, dan tak akan ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Selamanya. Karena kemarin, hari ini, dan seterusnya aku akan tetap mencintaimu.

**.**

**.**

**KONTINU**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Zeitomato**

**Warning! Typo(s), YAOI, AU, OOC, etc.**

Biasanya typo selalu ada, karena typo akan selalu mengiringi seorang penulis

**.**

**.**

**Aku mencintaimu kemarin, hari ini, dan seterusnya**

**.**

"Berhenti memajukan bibirmu seperti itu, _dobe_. Kau terlihat semakin makin jelek, _hahaha..._"

Kau tertawa seperti akulah orang paling yang pantas ditertawakan di dunia ini ─walaupun aku memang pantas ditertawakan karena aku baru memasuki kelas saat kegiatan _belajar-mengajar_ sudah berlangsung selama satu jam dan tigapuluh lima menit dan beberapa detik, kurang lebih. Dan rasa-rasanya aku sangat ingin memusatkan _chakra_ di telapak tanganku dan menonjok muka sok kerenmu itu yang kini masih enggan menghentikan tawanya. Tahukah kau? Kau juga sedang dihukum, tuan Uchiha. Karena faktanya, kau yang menyuruhku untuk tetap menunggumu sekalipun kau tahu kau sudah terlalu terlambat untuk sampai di stasiun ─dan sekolah, tentunya karena kau baru saja bangkit dari tidurmu karena dering handphonemu yang menunjukkan panggilan dariku pada pukul 07.45 ─limabelas menit sebelum kelas benar-benar dimulai. Tapi sekalipun aku bisa menunggumu, kereta itu tak akan mau menunggu bocah brengsek yang mengajak temannya terjun ke jurang hukuman bersama.

Dan disinilah aku, di tengah lapangan dengan satu kaki ditekuk keatas dan satu kaki lagi menopang tubuhku agar tetap berdiri. Aish, tak cuma itu. Cuping telinga kananku ditarik olehmu, dan sebaliknya, tanganku juga menarik cuping telinga kirimu. Wajahku bahkan memerah dengan tiga alasan sekaligus. Pertama karena panas yang cukup menyengat, kedua karena rasa malu yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, dan ketiga karena kau, karena ada kau disampingku. Apa aku sudah bilang kalau aku mencintaimu? Ah, iya kalau dipikir-pikir jika aku mengatakan perasaanku padamu, kita mungkin tak akan bisa saling mengenal lagi karena aku tahu betul kau straight dan aku takut kau akan menganggapku menjijikkan jika aku mengatakan hal itu. Jadi untuk sekarang, asal bisa selalu ada didekatmu, aku akan menerima jika aku akan tetap menjadi temanmu. Ya, asal aku selalu berada dekat denganmu.

"Hei, jangan melamun." Dengan kurang ajar, kau menarik cuping telingaku makin kuat, dan tentu saja itu sakit.

"Aduh, aduh. Rasakan ini, _teme_!" sebagai laki-laki, aku juga harus melawan, kan? Jadi aku juga menarik cuping telingamu lebih kuat. Aku yakin, setelah hukuman dari _sensei_ selesai, cuping telinga kita akan menyaingi merahnya tomat favoritmu. "_Hahaha..._" sekali lagi aku tertawa karenamu. Aku senang, benar-benar senang. Aku mencintaimu.

**.**

Hingga hari ini aku masih bersamamu, walaupun tak sedekat dulu. Karena inilah kenyataannya. Sekalipun aku tak bisa tanpamu, kau bisa dengan mudah melewati hari demi hari tanpa aku. Aku dan kau juga beberapa teman lama kita akhirnya mendirikan sebuah _café_ sederhana di tengah hiruk pikuk kehidupan kota yang bergerak cepat. Tentu saja ini bukan pekerjaan utama kami, anggaplah ini hanyalah penyaluran _hobby_ kami terhadap kuliner. Kami semua sudah bekerja di perusahaan-perusahaan ─ah tidak, hanya aku yang terlalu fokus pada _café _ini, jadi hanya aku yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain selain disini. Ya, aku memang bodoh dari dulu hingga sekarang. Aku tahu.

Aku masih mencintaimu, kemarin, hari ini, dan seterusnya. Karena itu, aku menenggelamkan diriku sendiri pada sulitnya mengembangkan _café _ini agar aku bisa sedikit demi sedikit melupakan fakta bahwa kau adalah pria, dan aku juga pria. Aku tak bisa bersamamu sekalipun aku ingin, sekalipun aku memberikan seluruh waktuku untuk bersimpuh dan berdo'a pada dewa manapun yang sudi mendengar do'a hinaku. Ya, aku tahu aku menjijikkan. Aku mencintaimu.

"_Dobe_! Tolong bantu aku menghias _café_!Kita akan menyambut orang yang _special_."

"Orang itu hanya _special _bagimu, _teme_."

"_Hahaha..._ begitukah?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo cepat bergerak, jangan buat orang _special_ itu kecewa."

Hari ulangtahunnya, dan kau mati-matian menyiapkannya. Aku jelas tak bisa menolak saat kau dengan wajah memelas memintaku mengizinkanmu menggunakan _café _sebagai tempatmu untuk memberikan _birthday party_ _dadakan _terbaik untuknya. Ya, setidaknya bagi kalian berdua.

Aku menarik nafas, dan sebisa mungkin menahan agar tidak menghancurkan dekorasi _café_ yang susah payah kau usahakan untuknya. Jika itu bukan karena aku ingin melihatmu bahagia, aku akan menolak mentah-mentah keinginanmu, tapi apa boleh buat? _'Ikuti saja arusnya, dan kau akan sampai di tujuanmu'_, sepertinya aku harus merubah motivasi hidupku, haha. Lagi, aku menertawakan diriku sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**Aku sadar betul ini salah, salahku membiarkan rasa ini tumbuh menjadi hal hina yang disebut─**

─**CINTA**

**.**

Awalnya kupikir aku bisa mengabaikan rasa yang tidak wajar ini, namun pada akhirnya aku menyerah. Ini tidak terlalu mendadak ─aku dan kau sudah bersama selama bertahun-tahun, dan juga tidak terlalu menakutkan, pasalnya kau pernah memergoki Sakura ─teman sekelas kita terpaku pada layar laptopnya dan nyatanya yang dia tonton adalah tontonan dewasa ─yah, dua pria yang bergumul diatas kasur dengan cahaya seadanya. Dan yang membuatku sedikit _shock _adalah responmu, kau hanya berkata _'Aku akan malu jika videoku yang seperti ini dilihat perempuan yang bahkan belum cukup umur.' _Apa itu artinya... kau tak keberatan pada hubungan sesama laki-laki?

Dan akhirnya aku membulatkan tekadku untuk menyatakan apa yang aku sembunyikan selama ini. Ah, aku benar-benar malu. Apa yang harus kukatakan padamu? _'Teme, aku menyukaimu'_ ─ah, tidak. Suka hanyalah suka, aku mencintaimu, bukan hanya suka. _'Aku mencintaimu, maukah?'_ ─err, itu menjijikkan dan terlalu berlebihan. _'Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?'_ ─terlalu kaku, tidak manis dan berkesan. _'Aku sudah lama menyimpan perasaan padamu, jadi apa kau menerimanya?'_ ─sempurna.

"_Teme, _ada yang ingin aku bicarakan berdua." aku menghampiri bangkumu dan seketika kau menghentikan kegiatanmu ─memasukkan buku kedalam tas sepulang sekolah.

"Kebetulan, aku juga mempunyai hal yang harus kukatakan. Ah, tapi aku malu sekali." kau menutup wajahmu yang mulai merona dengan kedua telapak tangan dan menggeleng ─sangat manis, pikirku.

"Aku akan mengatakannya duluan─" aku tersenyum. Dari sikapnya, apa mungkin...?

"Jangan! Aku yang akan mengatakannya duluan. Tapi aku merasa sangat malu." Kau masih enggan melepas kedua telapakmu dari wajah. Hingga akhirnya kau memegang kedua bahuku dan menatapku dalam, membuatku menahan napas untuk apapun kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. "Tolong... bantu aku... aku... a-aku me-menyukai ─tidak, aku mencintai..." _Kami-sama_, duniaku serasa berhenti saat aku mendengar kata terakhir dari kalimatnya. Bunuh saja aku, bunuh! "... Sakura Haruno." Aku terpaku beberapa saat hingga akhirnya kau mencubit pipiku cukup kuat. "_Dobe, _ apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"A-aku... ti-tidak ─ah ya, malam ini kudengar akan ada hujan meteor. Kau harus melihatnya pukul 23.30 nanti." Setelahnya aku langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas dengan bulir air mata yang nyaris menetes di kedua sudut mataku, kuabaikan kalimat darimu sebelum aku pergi. Aku tak mau dengar, aku tak menerimanya, aku sakit, aku mati, Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau mengetahui tentang hujan meteor itu dariku?"

**.**

Aku sekarat. Entahlah, aku selalu mendengarkan semua pujianmu terhadap Sakura ─yang kini telah menjadi kekasihmu. Tahukah kau? Setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirmu itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaanku. Belum sampai luka itu sembuh, kau sudah menambahkan luka baru ─memperdalam luka sebelumnya. Dan kau tak sepenuhnya salah, aku yang salah, tak seharusnya aku mencintai seorang straight sepertimu. Jika aku bisa, aku seharusnya sudah lama enyah dari duniamu dan menemukan dunia lain yang tak akan melukaiku. Tapi nyatanya, aku masih disini, dengan senang hati dan penuh kesadaan menerima setiap siksaan saat berada di dekatmu.

"_Dobe, _aku sangat mencintai Sakura."

"Kau sudah sering mengatakannya, asal kau tahu saja. _Hahaha..._"

"Ya, aku akan segera melamarnya dan menikah lalu membuat keluarga kecil yang bahagia dengan banyak uchiha-uchiha kecil yang manis."

Lagi, satu pedang kau tusukkan jauh kedalam hatiku yang sudah lama terluka. Dan aku hanya diam, tak melawannya sama sekali.

"Yang terbaik untukmu, _teme_."

**.**

**.**

**Aku tenggelam dalam rasa sakit. Hatiku tetap menyisakan satu tempat ─tidak, kau menempati seluruh ruang dihatiku, tak memberikan sedikitpun celah**

**.**

Pada akhirnya aku membantu Sasuke untuk mendekati gadis _fujoshi_ itu ─Sakura. Dan seperti yang Sasuke harapkan, sekarang mereka sudah menjadi pasangan, tentu itupun dengan campur tanganku. Itu sakit, sangat sakit saat setiap hari yang aku lalui hanya terisi oleh dirimu yang selalu meminta bantuanku untuk menyampaikan rasa suka, memberikan sekotak coklat, memberikan setangkai mawar _pink_, atau bahkan sebuket bunga. Aku tolol karena dengan senang hati aku mengikuti semua keinginanmu. Susah payah kutampik pikiran jika kau hanya memanfaatkanku ─tidak, aku yakin inilah yang semua laki-laki lakukan saat menyukai perempuan. Ini wajar, lagipula ini sebagai balas budi karena... karena... karena kau sudah mau menjadi temanku ─entahlah.

Aku duduk ditepi danau sambil melempar kerikil-kerikil di sekitarku ke tengah genangan air besar itu, sejauh mungkin. Sendiri. Tak ada laki-laki brengsek itu ─dia mungkin sedang menikmati kencan pertamanya hari ini dengan kekasih barunya, siapa peduli. Toh, dia juga tak akan peduli jika aku menenggelamkan diriku ke danau ini. Tapi sayang, aku masih cukup waras untuk tetap mempertahankan hidupku yang hanya sekali ini.

Kuabaikan perih yang menjalar di telapak tanganku ─mungkin karena sebelum aku melempar kerikil, aku menggenggamnya ─mencengkramnya terlalu kuat dengan harapan semua rasa sakit yang kurasakan bisa berpindah pada kerikil itu dan saat kerikil itu tenggelam ditelan air, rasa sakit itu juga akan enyah selamanya. Ck, dasar bodoh.

Kutajamkan indera pendengaranku saat aku mendengar suara gesekan dari semak-semak dibelakangku. "Siapa disana?" tak ada jawaban, namun suara juga tak lagi terdengar. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Jeda sejenak, aku kembali mendengar suara dari balik semak. Dengan kesal, aku melempar kerikil di tanganku kearah semak tersebut.

"Aduuh..."

Apa itu... suara anak perempuan? Segera aku bangkit dari posisiku dan menghampiri asal suara itu. Dan mataku seketika membola saat melihat siapa yang ada di balik semak-semak. Gadis cantik yang kurang-lebih satu tahun lebih muda dariku dengan rambut indigo dengan luka yang mulai memerah di dahinya ─luka itu tetap terlihat sekalipun sedikit terhalangi poninya sedang berjongkok dibalik semak ─mungkin bersembunyi. Sudut matanya berair menahan tangis. Aku punya perasaan buruk, sepetinya gadis ini terkena lemparan kerikilku tadi.

"Maafkan aku, kukira kau bukan orang baik-baik. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, a-aku baik-baik saja." gadis itu mengangguk dan bangkit dari posisinya, berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang kotor karena posisi sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" aku berusaha selembut mungkin pada gadis itu. "Apa lukamu itu karena kerikil yang kulemparkan?"

Wajah gadis itu memerah, menyaingi warna tomat. "A-aku me-memperhatikan _senpai_. Luka ini... tidak apa-apa kok..." gadis itu tersenyum, seakan dunia juga sedang berbahagia bersamanya.

Aku cukup kaget pada apa yang baru saja gadis itu katakan. "Kau _kouhai_? Untuk apa memperhatikanku dibalik semak jika kau bisa duduk disampingku dan berbicara langsung padaku?"

"Aku belum punya cukup keberanian. Ta-tapi... Aku mencintaimu, Namikaze-_senpai_!" gadis itu tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dan berteriak kecil di akhir kalimatnya.

Aku kosong untuk beberapa saat. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu menyukaiku sedangkan aku saja tak mengenalinya sebelumnya. "Jadi... boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Hinata... Hinata Hyuuga. Kelas sebelas, Konoha High School."

**.**

"Naruto-_kun_, apa pantas jika perempuan mengejar laki-laki sampai bertahun-tahun seperti ini?"

Maaf, aku belum bisa membuka hatiku untuk siapapun, termasuk pada gadis manis seperti Hinata sekalipun. Tidak, aku tak akan pernah bisa. "Maaf Hinata, kau itu sempurna. Carilah pria sempurna juga, aku tak bisa denganmu."

"Naruto-_kun_ sudah sempurna. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, aku akan menerima apapun kekuaranganmu. Tolong... untuk kali ini katakan─"

"─tidak. Maafkan aku." Aku segera bangkit dari meja yang sejak kurang dari sepuluh menit lalu aku dan Hinata duduki, aku akan pergi dari tempat makan ini secepatnya jika saja tangan Hinata tidak mengekang pergelangan tanganku. Dapat kulihat wajahnya sudah memerah dan matanya sudah meneteskan air mata cukup deras. Aku membuang muka, menolak mentah-mentah pernyataan cinta dari Hinata. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menggeleng untuk setiap pernyataan cinta dari gadis ini, mungkin sudah berkali-kali aku melakukan hal itu. Namun, gadis dengan marga Hyuuga itu tetap bersikukuh dan tak menyerah, hingga sekarang, bertahun-tahun setelah aku meninggalkan Konoha High School.

"Naruto-_kun_... Naruto-_kun_... Kali ini saja, kumohon berikanlah aku respon _positif_, aku mencintaimu. Kumohon..."

Kubalikkan tubuhku dan menatap lavender Hinata yang masih meneteskan air mata dalam ─tanganku mengangkat dagu Hinata, membuat sang empunya menatapku. Lavender itu memancarkan sorot harapan sekalipun harapannya terasa sangat ─terlalu mustahil. Mengeliminasi jarak, aku mengecup ringan bibir gadis di hadapanku ini sekilas untuk memberinya sedikit hiburan dan menghentikan tangisnya ─memang itu yang selalu aku lakukan saat menghadapi seorang Hinata dengan segala ego nya. "Hinata, tolong. Aku tidak bisa."

**.**

**.**

**Aku mencintaimu hingga kesempatan bagiku sudah tertutup secara **_**permanent**_**, selamanya**

**.**

"_Teme_, sore ini kau harus ikut. Aku akan membuat percobaan _ice cream _bersama ibu. Dia bilang aku harus mengajakmu ─itupun karena kau pernah menghabiskan tiga porsi sup tomat buatan ibu sendiri, _hahaha..._"

"Maaf, tapi kalau sore ini aku tak bisa. Sakura menyuruhku bertemu dengan ayahnya."

"Seberapa serius kau dengan Sakura?"

"Jauh lebih serius dari sejutarius. Beberapa tahun lagi aku akan berjanji di depan pendeta akan selalu bersama Sakura dalam keadaan sehat atau sakit dan mencintainya apa adanya selamanya."

"Dasar berlebihan. Jangan harap aku menyisakan _ice cream _itu untukmu."

Aku marah, aku sakit melihatmu selalu mementingkan Sakura daripada aku dan segala kegiatan yang sebelumnya biasa kita lakukan bersama. Betapa mudahnya perempuan itu merebut semua waktu-waktu kita.

"Jahatnya. Bukankah kau bisa mengajak _kouhai_ itu?"

Belum lagi ditambah kau yang mendesakku dengan Hinata. Ah, dunia ini benar-benar ingin menyiksaku. Tuhan, apa waktuku di dunia ini masih lama? Jika bisa, persingkat saja. Buat aku mati secepatnya.

**.**

Hari yang kau tunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Hari pernikahanmu dengannya, dengan Sakura. Aku berdalih jika aku sakit dan tak bisa bangkit dari kasur hanya agar kau berhenti mendesakku untuk datang ke pesta pernikahanmu. Hanya untuk hari ini, bolehkah aku menangisimu? Menangisi kebahagiaanmu? Ini semua terasa semakin sakit, aku tak kunjung terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, dengan kau yang sudah bahagia bersamanya. Aku tak bisa, aku harus denganmu dan aku akan bahagia. Melihatmu bahagia memang menyenangkan, tapi itu hanya seperti menyiksa diri dan perasaan secara tak langsung. Aku yang selalu dipaksa menyaksikanmu tertawa lepas bersamanya. Siapa yang tahan? Siapa?!

Aku memutuskan untuk datang ke _café _untuk menenangkan diri, sembari memantau keadaan. Kedatanganku disambut pandangan bingung dari semua pekerja dan rekanku. Kenapa? Apa salah berbohong untuk ketenangan diri sendiri?

"Bukankah kau sakit?"

"Ya, sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, dan aku sembuh beberapa detik kemudian."

"Sasuke mencarimu."

"Benarkah? Bukankah dia seharusnya tak usah memikirkanku, pikirkan saja istrinya itu."

"Kau jadi sangat emosional hari ini."

"APA PEDULIMU, HAH?! KAU CUKUP DIAM DAN LAKUKAN TUGASMU DENGAN BENAR."

**.**

**.**

**Aku sudah tak punya tujuan hidup. Aku mati. Aku mati. Aku mati**

**.**

Aku jadi ikut berjalan kaki karena kau memintaku untuk menunggumu selagi kau menyimpan coklat di loker Sakura. Itu butuh usaha lebih, mengingat kau laki-laki dan tak sepantasnya kau memasuki ruang ganti perempuan. Karena usaha lebih itu, waktu yang diperlukanpun menjadi lebih banyak. Dan lagi, aku menjadi korban karena ide gila itu. Apa sulitnya memberikannya langsung?! Saat kau selesai dengan urusanmu ─menyimpan coklat di loker Sakura, kereta bahkan sudah meninggalkan stasiun.

Aku melipat lenganku kebelakang kepala dan melangkah agak cepat, meninggalkanmu dibelakang ─sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh karena kau mencoba menyamakan kecepatan langkahmu denganku. "Oi, _dobe_! Tunggu!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat palang pintu kereta tertutup ─akan ada kereta yang datang. Tak lama, kau berada tepat disampingku.

"Kenapa kau begitu acuh padaku akhir-akhir ini?" kau memasang wajah bingung ─sekaligus bodoh dimataku. Hei! Apa kau tak memiliki hati?! Aku mencintaimu, bodoh!

"Itu karena... aku─"

Bersamaan dengan itu, kereta melintas mengurangi daya dengarmu ─dan aku tentu.

"─cemburu. Aku mencintaimu."

Kereta sudah melintas dan palang pintu terbuka. Aku segera melangkah, membiarkanmu tetap terpaku pada posisimu. "_DOBE_! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN TADI?!" sebelum kau berlari dan menghampiriku dan memintaku mengulangi kata-kataku tadi, dan aku hanya menjawab dengan menjulurkan lidah "Tak akan pernah ada siaran ulang, _teme_."

**.**

Aku menghentikan laju mobilku di depan palang pintu perintasan kereta yang masih terbuka ─aman bagi kendaraan untuk melintas. Tapi tidak, aku keluar dari mobil dan terdiam menunggu palang pintu tertutup ─menunggu kereta melintas. Sakit Sasuke, sakit. Beberapa tahun lalu aku mengatakan perasaanku disini. Dan aku sadar, itu tak akan mengubah apapun karena ini semua memang mustahil. Mustahil aku dan kau bersatu, kau sudah memilihnya sebagai pendamping hidupmu. Bukan aku. Aku biarkan segala emosiku tumpah disini. Aku menangis. Membiarkan bulir-bulir cair tumpah dari pelupuk mataku. Setidaknya, biarkan aku menangis untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebelum aku enyah dari dunia ini. Dan di kehidupanku yang selanjutnya aku akan tetap memilihmu sebagai orang yang menempati singgasana tertinggi di hatiku. Ya, cinta ini akan berlangsung seperti ini secara terus menerus. Seperti siklus air yang akan tetap berlangsung, secara kontinu.

_Aku senang bisa mengenalmu,_

_Aku senang bisa berteman denganmu,_

_Aku mencintaimu,_

_Aku senang kau bisa tersenyum sekalipun itu bukan karena aku,_

_Aku senang jika kau senang,_

_Aku senang karena aku masih bisa bersamamu hingga kini,_

_Aku senang kau tak pernah benar-benar melupakanku,_

_Aku senang karena aku diberi rasa ini,_

_Aku... aku... sudah sampai pada batasnya._

Palang pintu mulai tertutup ─akan ada kereta yang melintas. Aku mengangkat tubuhku dan memanjat palang pintu. Aku ingin mati. Aku sudah berada di batasnya. Aku tak tahan. Kakiku mati rasa saat kupijakkan pada rel kereta. Di tempat inilah, beberapa tahun yang lalu aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu. Aku menutup mataku. Ini semua sudah berakhir... akhirnya inilah _ending_ dari perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangan seorang Namikaze Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**Aku tak bisa ─tak mau melangkah pergi karena nyatanya kau yang menahanku disini**

**.**

Aku menutup diriku dari semua yang kau katakan. Aku tak mau mengenalmu lagi, enyah saja kau! Aku menujukan segala sumpah serapah padamu. Kau yang dengan seenaknya membatalkan rencana kita yang sudah disiapkan semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu karena kau ada janji mendadak dengan Sakura. Seharusnya hari ini kita bisa menghabiskan satu hari penuh di rumah nenekmu dan taruhan menghitung bintang ─bahkan kita memperhitungkan kapan langit cerah dan menampakkan paling banyak bintang. Dan itu semua dibatalkan hanya karena Sakura. Kau tahu? Aku kecewa. Sangat kecewa. Aku marah padamu, tuan Uchiha!

**.**

Aku kembali dihadapkan pada rumitnya hidup di dunia ini. Alam akhir pun tak menerimaku, jadi... disinilah aku, terkurung di kamar, terduduk diatas kursi roda, tanpa kaki. Mereka memotong kakiku karena kakiku remuk dan sudah tak mungkin kembali seperti semula. Kenapa tidak kalian penggal saja kepalaku, hah?! Biarkan saja aku mati.

Aku tak pernah sendiri, ada Hinata disini. Dialah orang gila yang selalu menghalangi niatan mengakhiri hidupku. Persetan! Aku ingin Sasuke! Aku ingin Sasuke! Aku ingin Sasuke! Aku mencintai Sasuke! Dimana Sasuke ku?! Dimana?! Bawakan Sasuke kesini, dasar jalang!

Hinata selalu mengatakan aku harus tenang dan memberiku obat yang membuatku mengantuk. Apa-apaan itu?! Saat aku berpikir pun Hinata selalu memelukku, dia bilang aku harus kuat. Ada apa?! Apa salah jika aku memikirkan Sasuke ku?! Apa kalian menganggapku gila?! Aku tidak gila, brengsek!

**.**

**.**

**Aku bingung, tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu**

**.**

Karena aku akan selalu mencintaimu, begitu terus menerus, secara kontinu. Jika aku diberi kesempatan kedua, aku juga akan mencintaimu. Begitu juga di kesempatan ketiga, keempat, dan seterusnya. Aku sudah terisi olehmu, dan tak akan ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Selamanya.

**.**

Sasuke! Dimana ini?! Mereka membawaku ke tempat aneh ini! Disini banyak orang aneh, Sasuke! Aku sangat takut! Orang-orang memberiku obat yang membuatku tertidur jika aku tidak tenang. Tapi lihat, aku sudah mengadopsi anak kita, Sasuke! Kita bisa menjadi sebuah keluarga. Betapa manisnya anak kita ini. Aku senang sekalipun kau tak lagi selalu ada di sampingku. Kau akan menjengukku dalam beberapa kesempatan, jadi aku selalu menunggumu. Seperti hari ini, kau datang dengan semangkuk _ramen_ favoritku. Kau tak lupa. Aku senang.

"Sasuke, lihat. Anak kita. Dia sudah belajar bagaimana caranya duduk." Aku memangku anak kita diatas pangkuanku diatas kursi roda.

Kau tersenyum ─miris. "Naruto, ini semua tak nyata. Kembalilah menjadi Naruto yang kukenal."

Aku Narutomu, Sasuke! Ini memang nyata, ini semua nyata! Kita adalah keluarga, Sasuke! Keluarga!

"Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku?" aku menangis, membuang air mata dihadapanmu.

"Naruto..."

"Apa karena wanita jalang berambut _bubble gum_ itu?"

"Sudah kukatakan, semua ini tak nyata, Naruto."

"KAU JAHAT! JAHAT! JAHAT!"

Hari ini aku membencimu, tapi besok aku akan mencintaimu lagi. Karena cinta yang sudah kubentuk ini bersifat kontinu. Selamanya.

**END**

A/N : terimakasih udah mau baca fict gagal ini, haha. Karena pada dasarnya aku adalah fujoshi jadi aku mencoba pairing ini dengan genre angst, dan ternyata gagal TOT yah... aku akan sangat berterimakasih atas setiap komentar kalian:')) aku minta maaf atas alur maju-mundur-lompatlompat gak jelas ini. Aku masih seorang penulis baru, jadi... terimalah aku dengan segala kekuranganku /banyak bacot/ yaudah... untuk yang mau aja, RnR juseyo;))


End file.
